Chroniques de la Terre du Milieu
by qazerto1
Summary: Des divas elfiques, des longues barbes plus stupides que prévu, un Aragorn amoureux de Boromir, Théodula l'anneau maléfique ... Et que vient faire Maedhros là dedans ? Il se moque des idées de l'auteur bien sûr ! Merci à peacecraft31 pour m'avoir motivée à écrire, ainsi qu'aux histoires de Olo et Nat qui m'ont inspirée


Bonjour à tous, juste pour vous prévenir que cette histoire est honteusement pleine de références (enfin, je pense...°, et que si vous n'aimez pas avoir la cervelle en bouillie, voire vos personnages préférés ridiculisés et j'en passe, lire ce récit sorti de mon imagination, n'est pas forcément fait pour vous ^^ J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour, je ne sais pas si ça à marché ...

Toute première fiction, j'espère que je n'aurait pas fait trop de fautes !

Bonne lecture pour les courageux qui tenteront de comprendre comment j'ai pu imaginer de telles choses ! (avec l'aide d'une amie quand même)

L'oeuvre originale appartient bien sûr à J.R. , et les personnages sont quelque peu voire complètement OOC. Pour l'instant rating T par précaution, peut être modifié par la suite. Catégorie LotR, mais mentions régulières du Hobbit et du Silmarillion.

...

**Chroniques foireuses de la Terre du Milieu :** _Ou comment Eru fut désespéré par sa propre création_

**OS n°1 :** _Une légende légendairement détruite par l'auteur_

Il y a longtemps, dans un monde lointain, très lointain, aussi lointain que vous avez d'imagination, encore plus lointain que les étoiles de Saint Seiya ... :

La Terre du Milieu, univers créé par les Valars (plutôt par Tolkien) sorte de dieux qui sont peinards à Valinor pendant que la stupidité du Mordor contamine les peuples encore doués d'intelligence.

Dans ce monde magnifiquement merveilleux, vivaient les Divas, -_ou Elfes, si vous préférez_\- c'était des êtres obsédés par leur chevelure et leur fierté qui était aussi grande que celle des Courtauds -_on me dit que c'est péjoratif et qu'il faut les appeler personnes souffrant d'un trouble de la croissance, mais je ne suis pas d'accord_\- nous allons donc les appeler les Nains ...  
Les Nains donc étaient de grands forgerons, obsédés également par le domaine des poils, mais cette fois avec la barbe. Très connus pour leurs subites envies d'or et leur surprotection envers les trésors, le métal précieux avait tendance à se refléter dans leurs yeux comme Nami avec ses Berrys ...  
Il vous sera à l'occasion conté quelques unes des communément nommées "quêtes" menées par ces courageux petits, telle que celle de Thorin Truc-de-bois et du Bobbit -_pardon, Hobbit_\- Bibon Sacqdenoeud (ou Sacquet, c'est vous qui voyez), quêtes menant souvent à une mort certaine et spectaculaire, sauf bien sûr celle du héros et personnage principal !  
Ben ouais, si Bilbonus -_bonumalus, haha ^^_\- était mort, Frodon n'aurait pas eu l'anneau !

Parlons-en des Hobbit : surnommés Pieds-Poilus par la plupart des autres races (hormis les elfes qui font semblant de les respecter pour après les envoyer en mission à leur place ! Je ne vise personne, surtout pas toi Elrond ! Tes rhumatismes de vieillard du Premier Âge t'empêchent d'aller en Mordor avec eux peut être ?).

Ces petites créatures font souvent preuve d'un calme et d'un self-contrôle à -_presque_\- toute épreuve, ainsi que d'une propension à détester les aventures (on se demande pourquoi) sauf si un magicien gris inconnu et totalement arriéré les incite -_les force, oui !_\- à y participer !

Enfin, les dernières personnes qui résistent encore et toujours à la stupidité sont les Bipèdes -_ils sont tous bipèdes, idiote d'auteure_ ...- _D'accord, je vais donc les appeler les hommes pour éviter une confusion_\- ces hommes ont de fâcheux défauts comme un humour de merde -_à tout à l'heure, Aragorn..._\- ou convoiter le pouvoir -_dixit Denethor et Saroumane, même si c'est un magicien méchant lui_\- mais on s'attache tout de même à eux, avec leur courage et ... et ... leur beauté tiens ! Je vise particulièrement Faramir et Eomer, puisque Aragorn est déjà casé, et pas avec qui vous pensez ...

Tout n'était donc qu'harmonie, bonheur et glandouille pour tous ces gens doués de traits délicats et d'une intelligence sans pareille.

**Thranduil** : Ça ne vaut pas pour les ... Nains j'espère ?

**Auteure** : Je suis l'auteure et je dis ce que je veux, ne t'en mêle pas et retourne t'engueuler avec Thorin Roi-sous-rien puisqu'il n'est plus à Erebor !

**Thorin** : Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas l'avoir dans les pattes la Diva n°5 moi, laissez-moi profiter de la mort, merde ! J'avais presque réussi à amadouer Namò pour qu'il me laisse voir papy, papa et Frérin ...

**Thranduil** : Diva n°5 ? Pourquoi pas n°1 d'abord ? Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur ! Pas vrai, mon fils ?

**Legolas** : Ada, ne me mêlez pas à cette histoire, j'aurai déjà affaire à assez de galères dans cette quête pour que vous n'en rajoutiez pas ...

**Auteure** : Brave petit ... Pour répondre à ta question Thranduil-choupinou, tu es simplement surclassé par quatre autres elfes :  
D'abord Galadriel, Diva n°4 parce qu'elle est voyante, que c'est classe, mais à part ça, elle ne fiche pas grand-chose !  
Après, tu mets Elrond en Diva n°3 parce qu'il intervient déjà un peu plus pour la liberté des autres, mais qu'il est souvent absent pour cause de crise capillaire ... Calvitie à à peine 10 000 ans, si ce n'est pas malheureux ! Faudrait créer une pétition : Sauvez les cheveux d'Elrond ! En n°2, Lindir et Erestor ex-aequo parce que pour arriver à supporter Elrond et ses enfants pendant des siècles, il en faut du courage ! Vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi ils sont là !  
Enfin, THE number one ... Maedhros parce qu'il à une classe d'enfer, et que même si j'ai à peine commencé le Silmarillion, c'est mon préféré. Et non, ce n'est point du favoritisme, mais une préférence que je laisse à peine transparaître !

**Thranduil** : -_marmonne_\- j'étais sûr qu'il était pistonné celui-là ... T'AS PAS LE DR... MMfnfMNfNnf..fn...

**Auteure** _(après avoir bâillonné le blondinet, et en étant sacrément vénère)_ : LA FERME ! J'aimerais bien qu'on reprenne la suite de l'histoire quand même !

_Tout ça_ pour dire que de nombreux peuples existaient et n'avaient plus aucun risque de devenir des légumes depuis que Môsieur Sauron, Dark Lord aussi puissant que Voldychou si ce n'est plus s'était lamentablement fait avoir.  
En effet sa mort peu glorieuse à été relativement peu détaillée, sinon personne à part les Orcs n'aurait eu assez peur de lui pour qu'on ait une intrigue un minimum intéressante !  
Heureusement pour vous et votre curiosité, je vais tout vous expliquer !  
Voyez-vous, un beau jour, un certain homme appelé ... Isuldir ... Isaldur ... euh ... Isildur, voilà ! Un beau jour, ce jeune homme, doté d'une intelligence hors-normes et complètement aveuglé par le pouvoir -_comme la plupart des hommes, voyez-le plus haut_\- décida, sans raison apparente de séduire son idole ! J'ai nommé le trouillard, le peureux, le froussard planqué dans les sous-sols du Mordor ... Azog ! Nan, c'était le grand et charismatique Sauron !  
Je vous passerai les lamentables tentatives d'approche du petit Isaldor -_oups, Isildur_\- pour éviter une destruction totale de vos neurones, dont vous aurez grand besoin par la suite ...  
Toujours est-il que Le Big Boss des Méchants, s'étant fait draguer, avait d'abord ri -_maléfiquement, évidemment_\- en terrorisant une fois de plus ses troupes, puis, voyant la persistance de cette chose inférieure à lui, fit progressivement un gros caca nerveux, jusqu'à lancer la bataille des portes Noires tout seul, comme un grand !

C'est ainsi, que lors d'un beau jour sombre mordorien provoqué par la haine de Sauron, lui et ses lâches et terriblement moches armées d'orcs dont la stupidité assommait les elfes les plus forts attaquaient. Soudain, Isildur, à terre et blessé dans son amour propre par le rejet violent dont il avait été l'objet, eut un regain d'énergie en voyant Sauron.  
Voulant profondément se venger, il prit une demi-épée, et coupa le doigt de Sauron !  
L'ayant assez espionné pour savoir qu'il était extrêmement douillet, Isildur avait frappé là où cela faisait mal : ses doigts, son anneau, et sa fierté de Seigneur Maléfique.  
Ainsi, le glas sonna la fin de l'ère de la débilité profonde des créatures noires, et l'avènement de la connaissance !

Mais, parce qu'il faut toujours qu'il y ait un "mais" dans une histoire, lors de la mort d'Isildur, pitoyablement attaqué dans le dos par une bande de crétins, l'anneau, qu'il avait toujours sur lui, fut perdu ...

Prénommée Théodula par son premier maître, l'anneau femelle -ç_a se dit comment un anneau au féminin d'ailleurs ? Une annette ? Nan ?_\- rumina au fond de l'eau pendant longtemps, méditant et réfléchissant à sa vengeance contre Isildur, ses descendants, et toutes les races douées de raison ...  
Étant déterminée à pourrir la vie des gens au maximum de ses capacités -_c'est à dire foutre la zizanie juste en parlant_\- Théodula attendit encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un certain Sméagol lui mette la main dessus ...  
(et de la bave de hobbit aussi -_beurk, pauvre Théodula-_)

...

NDA : Ceci est la première fiction que je publie, je voudrais en passant remercier tous ceux qui l'ont lue, et vous dire que j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ainsi que vos critiques dans le but de m'améliorer ! Est-ce que vous avez rigolé ?


End file.
